Hold On
by animearia
Summary: Season 7 Episode One from Hanna and Caleb's point of view. I've tried to do it so that it's kind of a prequel to Never Let You Go! But I'm not sure how well it worked :S
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guuuys! I'm baaack! I had a brilliantly busy couple of days and I actually meant to post this before but I never got the chance and I was kind of put off FF for a little bit because I've had a really bad experience with another fandom and downright nasty reviews! But I'm back and as promised this is 7x01 from Caleb and Hanna's point of view. I've written the entire thing, I'm not sure how many parts it is, but we'll see! I'm about to start writing another Haleb fic, I keep calling it a multi chap but it'll probably only be like 6 parts or something, we'll see! I should have it finished in time for me to write the next part of NLYG after the episode airs here on Wednesday!_**

As soon as the text came through Caleb's heart had sunk, he hadn't been able to think about anything except for what a huge mistake he'd made. For how badly he'd failed Hanna. A had her and God knew what was going to happen to her, they had no idea where she was or how to find her. She'd vanished. Once they'd all gathered themselves they'd returned to town, heading straight for the police station to report her missing. None of them wanted to risk Hanna's life and they all knew they couldn't find her by themselves, didn't want to risk it..risk her, so they'd all agreed. When they'd made it back they all hurried towards the station, Caleb was on a mission, he had to get Hanna back. That as all he cared about, he felt guilty…and worried…and….scared. So scared. Scared he'd lose her.

"Toby, you speak cop so you should do the talking" Caleb decided. He needed everything in that station to go smoothly. No misunderstandings, nothing that would waste precious time.

"Toby, your job is on the line here. Are you sure you want to be a part of this?" Spencer cut in, bringing everyone to a halt. Caleb couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you serious Spencer? Hanna's life is on the line!" Caleb felt anger rising. Spencer was Hanna's friend, they'd all agreed…whatever it took to get Hanna back and here was Spencer trying to put the brakes on? Toby cut in before they could argue.

"When you asked me for my help, I said I was all in and I am" he said reassuringly. Caleb looked at him gratefully. At least Toby understood the urgency here, even if Spencer didn't. Caleb knew some of his anger was to do with what had happened between he and Hanna. Hanna had told him what happened that night…she'd come back. She'd come back for him but he'd already been gone he hadn't given her a chance. She said she still loved him and Caleb….he didn't know how to process that when Hanna was missing and he felt responsible and he was with Spencer. He liked Spencer, they'd always gotten along well and the longer Hanna was missing the more he realised that he only liked Spencer. He loved Hanna. If he'd known Hanna still loved him…..that she wasn't happy with Jordan….maybe he wouldn't be with Spencer right now. No. There was no maybe about it. If he stopped for too long he started to examine the reasons he was with Spencer. While he liked her…a part of him, a very small part, maybe wanted to hurt Hanna, knew she wouldn't be okay with him and Spencer. It was all a mess. But he had to focus because Hanna needed him. He'd handle things with Spencer later, and he would have to handle them because Hanna telling him she loved him? That changed everything. He loved Hanna. Would always love Hanna. When they got her back…they could be together again.

"We're wasting time, let's go" He went to start forward but Mona grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Guys hold up" Mona nodded her head towards the station, at a figure walking in….Alison's mom? Caleb stared. Tuning out the others conversation. The wheels in his head spinning as he turned everything over, before coming to a realisation. He cut in to the conversation.

"Whoever that is…she was at the Lost Woods tonight" he said with certainty, "If she's a part of this…she knows where Hanna is and I will beat the truth out of her if I have to" he said as he started to stalk forward, eyes glued to the station. He meant every word. He needed to get to Hanna and bring her home. He needed to make sure she was safe again. He had no idea where she was but if that woman did then he would make her tell him. No-one was going to keep him from Hanna. Toby grabbed his arm and stopped him, and Caleb did stop…not just because what Toby said made sense…but because Toby was his friend, and Toby knew what Hanna meant to him. Toby knew how desperate Caleb was to get to Hanna and he'd promised to help. He decided to trust his friend and nodded. Watching as Toby headed off to the police station. The group waited around outside for Toby to return. Caleb was pacing up and down, he couldn't stand still, he needed to be doing something…anything. Hanna had already been gone for too long, who knew what was happening to her…if…if she was still alive. _No. No. She is still alive. She has to be._ Mona clearly felt the same, she was twitchy, couldn't stay still and whenever Caleb passed her on his circuit, she gave him an understanding look. Spencer hovered. Unsure what to say or do and he couldn't talk to her right then. She'd…she'd tried to stop Toby from going in there…from helping Hanna. Right then…he couldn't even look at her. He knew he was being irrational...ridiculous...unfair. But he couldn't help it. Hanna needed him. Needed all of them.

It wasn't long before Toby came rushing back to them with the news. The woman…she was Mary Drake. Jessica's twin. Charlotte's mother…and Hanna had said that she had killed her daughter. Caleb looked around at everyone, disbelieving.

"So why are we still standing here?" He asked, "She thinks Hanna killed her daughter, she's AD" he didn't understand why this wasn't obvious to everyone else. Why they weren't rushing in to the station. Hanna was missing and the obvious suspect was right there…in the station. All they had to do was go in there and tell the cops.

"Maybe, but…she's one step ahead of us. She just bought the Lost Woods and she's in there filing a report about a break in" Toby said. Caleb huffed out a breath. _Of course._ They couldn't go in there and start accusing her. She'd already got to the cops, they'd be more focused on them breaking in than one of them being kidnapped. It would be there word against hers.

"By us" Ezra stated the obvious.

"Dammit" Caleb said, frustrated. They where wasting time. They needed to get to Hanna quickly, before A could do anything to her. The sound of text alerts going off rang through the air. _Fantastic. This can't be good. The bitch has perfect timing._

Caleb turned to the girls expectantly.

"A lie for a lie, an eye for an eye" Spencer read out. _I do not like the sound of that._

"The bell tolls for Hanna" _What the hell is that supposed to mean!?_

"A. D" Emily finished. Before they could start to puzzle it out, a bell started to ring….to toll. Caleb spun towards the noise, the bell tower coming in to view as he did. _The bell tower…the bell tolls for Hanna…Hanna…she's there. She's in the bell tower. She's right there. Hold on Hanna, I'm coming._

Caleb took off without waiting for the others, sprinting as fast as he could for the Church. He wasn't sure what to expect in there but he was praying he'd find Hanna there or..or be just in time to save her or stop A or whatever. All he knew was Hanna was in there and he needed to get to her. He could see Toby in his peripheral, close behind him. Heard the others following. Caleb sprinted through the Church, the bell ringing in his ears, ominous and overpowering. He rushed to the entrance of the bell tower and threw open the door, bursting in and looking around. Hanna wasn't immediately visible, he looked up….and his stomach dropped. He felt his heart break, was surprised no-one else could hear the crack as it shattered. Emily gasped, Spencer screamed.

"No….NO" Caleb cried. No. She couldn't…she couldn't be dead. He felt his legs start to buckle but he pushed himself on, sprinting up the stairs to get to her. He needed to get there as fast as possible, cut her down and she'd…she'd be fine. He couldn't stop himself from repeating no over and over, calling Hanna's name. Hoping she'd respond. He ignored the others as he climbed the stairs. He could hear the others following. When he reached the top he could see she was hanging from the ropes but there wasn't one around her neck. _It's fine…she's just unconscious. It's fine, she's fine._ He glanced back and saw his friend close behind him.

"Toby" he said desperately. Trying to keep it together. Toby wordlessly reached out and started to help him pull Hanna in. Once they'd pulled her close enough, Toby helped him lift her free of the ropes, the both of them gripping her as they lifted her, and started to bring her to the floor. He ignored the girls and their chatter. Tuned it out, focused on Hanna.

"Be careful" he choked on a sob as he and Toby lowered her gently to the floor. He was staring at her face. It didn't look right. Her eyes where closed, she could have been sleeping. She could have been unconscious but her skin…it was waxy….pale….dead. Caleb couldn't stop himself from saying her name one last time. Calling to her. She didn't respond. Because she couldn't. She was dead. He ignored the girls. He focused on Hanna's face, stroking her hair. She was dead…and it was his fault. He hadn't been there, he hadn't protected her. She'd told him she still loved him and he….he loved her too. He'd never stopped. He didn't know what the hell he was doing with Spencer but he would end it. Hanna…Hanna was the only girl for him. But he was too late and now…she was gone. She'd never laugh with him again…never kiss him again….he said her name one last time. His voice sounding off….high pitched…he realised he was crying. He stroked her face and…..felt something. He started to pull and her skin started to peel away from her face… _What the hell?_

"It's a mask" he realised. Relief flooding through him.

"What?!" Spencer said from behind him.

"It isn't Hanna" Caleb cried. Hanna wasn't dead…she was still out there somewhere…he could…it wasn't too late. He could fix everything and…and…and they could be together again. He should have never left her in New York, all the time they'd missed out on together…all because he'd been rash and stupid and childish. He didn't relish the thought of having to hurt Spencer but….he loved Hanna. He saw that more clearly than ever before. He wouldn't let her get away from him again but first he had to find her. And he would find her. Then he'd never let her go again. Caleb's focus immediately narrowed down to Hanna. Nothing else mattered. He pulled the mask off to reveal the dolls face underneath.

"So where the hell's Hanna?" This AD…they must have knocked her unconscious to get her out of the room without a fight, he knew that and the mask must have been made while she was still out…the doll was wearing Hanna's clothes…the clothes she'd been in last. Emily pulled something coming out of the doll.

"You have twenty four hours to give me Charlotte's real killer, or Hanna dies. Tick tock bitches" Caleb pulled his phone out from his pocket to check the time. He needed to see it…see what the deadline would be. 4am. Hanna was still alive..and she would be…unless they failed. _No. I won't fail. I don't give a damn who killed Charlotte, I'll turn them over as soon as I figure it out. I will get Hanna back._ Caleb vowed. Sharing a look with Mona who'd looked over his shoulder. They wouldn't fail. _We're coming Hanna. Just hold on._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Unedited because I've been super busy and honestly I'm half asleep right now but I wanted to get this up so it's out there and finished before the next episode! Glad you all enjoyed part one and I'm hoping you like this one too. It's kind of a fix it like NLYG and kind of a prequel, I just took TV Caleb who was acting how I'd been hoping he would and gave him NLYG Caleb's thoughts because who knows what the hell TV Caleb is all about!**_

Everyone had gone home to change and freshen up before reconvening at Spencer's not long later. Everyone was tense. Ezra had asked if they really thought they could solve it in the time frame when they hadn't so far and Caleb had snapped. He wouldn't accept doubt from anyone. Hanna's life was on the line. She was in danger. They would figure it out and then turn that person over, regardless of who it was and if anyone tried to stop him….well…it wouldn't end well for them. His entire being was focused on finding Hanna. Saving her. Caleb had stood there while everyone discussed it. He'd been in the room but his mind was elsewhere. With Hanna. Wondering where she was…if she was okay..if she was scared. _Of course she's scared you idiot. She's been kidnapped and is being held who knows where._ His mind kept circling around Hanna and what could be happening to her. She was a valuable hostage to this AD right now…she wouldn't be harmed…right?

Hanna had woken up alone, in the dark and missing her clothes except for her underwear and a thin tank top. Her head hurt, her lip was bleeding and she felt bruised. Whoever had grabbed her had hit her hard across the face in their struggle, enough to split her lip, she'd struggled and tried to fight but they'd hit her hard over the head with something…and then dragged her, her shoulders where feeling the ache from that…maybe even gotten in a couple of hits while she was vulnerable. _No. Don't think about that._ She shook her head. She'd managed to work out she was in a barn of some sort. It was freezing cold and while some sunlight seeped in through the cracks…she was still mostly in darkness. She didn't like it. She couldn't see who or what was in there with her….wouldn't be able to see anyone coming. She was so cold. She rubbed her arms to try to warm herself up, she had backed herself in to a corner in the barn so nothing could come up behind her. Like she used to do in the dollhouse…it made her feel safe. Ever since the dollhouse she couldn't stand being locked up…unable to get out of anywhere…it had taken her a while to get used to the dark again…to not be afraid of it. Being locked in this barn…it was sending her right back there. Like she'd never left. She could feel the panic building, she wanted Caleb. Caleb said no-one would get in…that she'd be safe. He'd never let her down before and she knew it wasn't his fault. Someone coming through the floor had been the last thing they'd expected but…but she wanted Caleb. He made her feel safe, and right now…she felt like she'd never be safe again. As she sat there in the dark she couldn't help but think that she was going to die. She had no idea what was going on with the others, she was locked up here….she didn't know what was going to happen to her but this person thought that she'd killed Charlotte..they weren't going to just let her walk away.

Not long after she'd woken up, she heard the door opening. She'd called out, but got no response. She couldn't see but she knew there was someone in there with her. She'd pressed herself back against the wall as far as she could, eyes wildly darting around, trying to penetrate the darkness and see. She couldn't see the person…couldn't hear them. Had no idea what was about to happen. Then suddenly she felt something jab her on the shoulder, viciously. Then again. "Ow….ow stop" another jab. "What? What do you want?" Another vicious jab in the shoulder. "Up" ground out an unidentifiable voice, jabbing her again. Hanna hastily pulled herself to her feet, but evidently wasn't fast enough because she was jabbed again. It felt like…like metal prongs. She brought her hand up to her shoulder, trying to feel the damage. It didn't feel like it had broken skin. She started to take her hand down, but was jabbed again. Her fingers shot back to the spot and she looked in the general direction that she thought the person was standing in. Trying to see them. See where the next jab would come from. There was a strange flash….did…. _did that freak just take a picture of me?_ She felt more than heard the person turn to leave. "Hey…hey wait….you can't..you can't leave me in here…please, please don't leave me in here….I'm…I'm cold and…and…." she heard the door close before she'd even managed to take a step. She slumped back down to the floor, tears falling down her face. "Caleb, where are you?"

Silence. That's all there had been for a while now. She didn't know where the person had gone, hadn't heard anything. She'd been going over in her mind, again and again, why they'd take a photo of her. To show her family? Her mom? To show her friends? A threat? Or maybe she was being used as a hostage…maybe….maybe…maybe the person didn't believe her…maybe she was being used as motivation for her friends to find the real killer. Hanna had a suspicion she was correct. Why keep her alive? If they'd truly thought she killed Charlotte surely she'd be dead by now…or…or in jail. So that must be it. If they knew to come through the floor…they must have known the whole thing was a set up…known she was lying…she was only taken for this exact purpose. She shivered and then she heard it. A car door slam. An engine start. She pushed herself up. "Is somebody out there?" _Idiot. Of course there is. Whoever took me._ She heard the car start to move away as she reached the doors. She started to pound on the wood, desperate to get out. Out of the darkness, out of the confining space. "No…please….please open the door, you can't leave me in here I'm begging you! PLEASE!" she screamed, voice hoarse from crying. She got no response. The sounds of the car engine slowly fading away as she slid down to the floor. Now she was out here…alone. Just her….and the darkness. And whatever was making scratching noises… _rats. There are rats in here._ She swallowed bile. Tried to remain calm. _They'll come for me…they're probably on their way here now. Caleb…..Aria…Mona…Spencer…Emily…they'll be coming for me..they'll get me out. I won't be here much longer. I just need to keep it together. Just for a little while longer._

* * *

They'd done a vote. An honest to God vote. Hanna was in danger and here they where cutting up strips of paper, scribbling the same name on it and putting it in a bowl for Mona to read out. Everyone said Alison. Except for the person who didn't reply and Mona and Spencer who had accused each other. They'd wasted time to come to the conclusion that most people thought it was Alison. Something they already knew. Caleb sat on his stool, staring at the table top completely numb. Listening quietly as Toby ascertained the obvious…they needed to find the proof that Alison did it. He listened while Aria and Ezra recounted their sighting at the Church and Toby confirmed it would have been Alison. Listened while they debated Alison's possible motive…or lack of in Emily's case. He knew Emily cared about Alison…knew she might be a problem if it had been Alison. But all he was hearing was how the one potential suspect they could all agree on had no motive whatsoever and that there was no proof. His thoughts turned towards Mary Drake. She'd bought the Lost Woods. She owned it. She'd been there. A distraction. She was in on this. She knew where Hanna was because she'd helped take her. She was the way to get to Hanna…why couldn't they see that? She'd be the fastest way….if they watched her long enough she'd lead them straight to Hanna and it wasn't like they couldn't overpower her. He tuned back in and they where still talking about Alison, Spencer was defending her…saying it could be self defence. He'd had enough, time was ticking.

"I don't care why she did it. Okay…I just…I want to find a way to prove that she did it so that we an get Hanna back" _Before anything happens to her._ He could see Mona nodding next to him. She would be his biggest ally here. She alone out of the other girls seemed the most determined to get Hanna back. He was proved right a few moments later when Mona spoke up.

"I'm all over Mary Drake. I think she's the fastest route to Hanna" she stated. Caleb turned to her.

"I agree" Mona turned to him.

"So we'll work together" it wasn't a question. Caleb nodded to her. The two of them together…with their skills….they'd know whatever Mary knew as soon as she knew it. She'd take them right to Hanna and she wouldn't even know it. He wasn't going to rely on the others managing to find the proof Alison did it…wasn't even sure it existed. Didn't really care. If he and Mona where on Mary….they might get to Hanna faster. The thought of working with Mona…being on the same team…that was an odd one. But he'd do it for Hanna. He missed what Toby and Spencer said…but he didn't miss the text alerts that sounded, right on cue. He heard the girls all start gasping, and he turned to Mona in time to see her expression. She looked upset….on edge….worried. Really worried. Then he heard one of the girls say Hanna's name. He needed to see…needed to see it was her. Needed to see she was okay.

"Mona let me see" he said, reaching for her phone. Mona was unable to tear her eyes away as she started to hand the phone over to him. Once Caleb had taken it he saw her place her shaking hands down on the table and take a breath. Caleb gripped the phone in both hands staring down at the photo. Taking in every detail. Hanna was wearing a tank top. Whatever she'd had on under her outfit. She was holding her arm as if…as if hurt her. He could see dark smudges but couldn't tell if it was dirt or bruises. He hoped it was dirt. Her hair was a mess. Her eye makeup was smudged everywhere. That wasn't what drew his attention though. It was the blood at the corner of her mouth. Her lip must have been cut or something….she must have been..been backhanded across the face or something. Maybe she'd struggled before she'd been knocked out. He didn't know…because he wasn't there, like he should have been.

"At least she's alive" Ezra said reassuringly. He was fairly certain that comment was directed at him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the photo. From the terrified look in her eyes…he'd put that there. He'd let her down…let her get taken. It was his fault she was alone and scared and hurt. He didn't think he'd ever forgive himself. Wouldn't blame Hanna if she didn't forgive him either. Ezra was right. At least she was alive…for now. Caleb, still gripping the phone in both hands, brought it to his chest…to hug it. The way he wanted to hug Hanna right then. The more he stared at that photo the more he wanted her there in his arms and safe.

* * *

Caleb, Mona, Toby and Spencer had left immediately for the Lost Woods resort. They'd arrived just in time to see Mary Drake unloading a van…alone. As they watched she started to heave two heavy bags out from the back of the van….bags big enough to fit a body in, Caleb couldn't help but think.

"What the hell is in those bags?" he said out loud, hoping someone would assuage his sudden suspicion…but no-one did. _I guess we're all thinking it. But no. She wouldn't have killed Hanna…not when she needs her as leverage to get us to solve the murder for her. Even if she wanted to move Hanna from wherever she's stashed her…there are easier ways._ Mary started to close up the van before heading towards the drivers side.

"Come on" Mona said, already turning. She and Caleb rushed to his car Toby and Spencer following.

"Hey…there's no reason for all four of us to tail her" Caleb said to Spencer as she arrived at the car. Which was true….more people would slow them down and Spencer and Toby could be doing something else to try to find Hanna. Something better than sitting in the back of his jeep. Mona was all the help he needed, Spencer and Toby could check out the Lost Woods or…..or do something else, but he couldn't drive around with two extra people in the back of his car, that had nothing to contribute. Between he and Mona they had all the tech expertise they needed, and….he didn't want to be around Spencer right then. Not when he was in such a state, not when he was desperate to find the girl he loved…the girl he'd always loved. The girl he would move heaven and earth to get back. He couldn't drive around with Spencer, the girl he's supposed to be with, with her acting all coupley with him. He couldn't do it. He knew it wasn't fair but he needed some space and he needed to focus on Hanna. Without Spencer trying to get him to talk to her about his feelings, he knew she meant well but he just didn't have time for it. As far as he was concerned Mona was the only one who cared about Hanna as much as him, she was the only one with the same sense of urgency as him. Spencer didn't have that. Spencer wasn't willing to do whatever it took…he and Mona where. He hopped in the car, Mona in the passenger seat, and took off after Mary Drake's van.

Caleb drove in tense silence, only breaking it to speculate on where she might be going, Mona sitting with her laptop out and ready should Mary field any calls. It wasn't long before the van came to a halt outside a hardware store. As Mona and Caleb watched she vanished inside. Caleb didn't want to think about what she could be buying…it had to be for Hanna. For whatever she was going to do to her.

"You ready?" Caleb asked, to reassure himself.

"Don't worry. If her partner calls, I'm ready to go. It'll take a few minutes to get the other caller's side of the conversation though. If she hangs up before then….we'll have to try again." Mona said grimly. Caleb nodded. Turning his attention back to the store. He didn't know how much time had passed, but his phone started to ring, jolting him out of his reverie, he looked down at the name. Spencer. He debated answering but then thought she might have something…anything. He answered.

"Hey"

"Hey, uh, I just realised none of us have had anything to eat since yesterday. Can I bring you guys something?" Caleb listened. He'd been expecting her to update him on what she and Toby had found out, not distract him with things that weren't relevant. He couldn't believe she was calling him about food. He appreciated the thought but there was no way he would be able to eat anything, not with Hanna still missing, still under threat. He wasn't even hungry, hadn't felt close to it all day.

"Food is the last thing on my mind Spencer"

"Okay, um well, then I'm going to go over the Mary Drake file again, maybe there's something in there-" Caleb cut her off, Mary had just come out of the store and she was talking to someone on the phone.

"Alright, great" He hung up, immediately turning to Mona who already had the programme running…was already listening in. Mona was doing her job, doing her part to save Hanna while he was chatting to Spencer.

"Who is she talking to?" he murmured.

"I can only hear her side of the call, I need just a few more seconds to…no…no no no no no, don't hang up…don't-" Mona let out a breath and tapped a button. Mona had tried, it wasn't her fault Mary had hung up before the programme could get the other caller…but it was frustrating. He and Mona turned to look out his window, to try to see what Mary had spent so much time buying in there. They watched as two store workers brought everything out and helped her to load it in the van. Caleb identified the items out loud, just in case Mona couldn't see.

"Bleach….charcoal….vinegar…" Caleb said the last with a slight hint of confusion, brain skipping through what the possible uses could be of all three.

"Everything you need to cover up a murder" Mona stated. Caleb frowned, turning to face her.

"What's the charcoal for?" he'd never heard of charcoal being used to cover up a murder, bleach he got…vinegar he kinda got…but charcoal?

"It absorbs the smell of death" Mona said grimly, and he could see it in her eyes. See the hint of despair…of…heartbreak. Mona thought Hanna was dead. Thought Mary had already killed her. But that made no sense. Surely if you where going to kill someone you'd buy the stuff to clear it up first not just….just do it and then take a trip to…to get the stuff. His mind flashed on the heavy bags they'd seen Mary hauling in to The Lost Woods. _No. No. She's not dead. I'd know it if she was. She's still alive. She has to be. I'd…..I'd know._

"Hey she's still alive" he told Mona. Reassuring her as much as himself.

"How can you be so sure" Mona asked quietly. He didn't want to tell Mona…thought it would sound ridiculous out loud and it wouldn't convince her. Suddenly he thought of the fourth item Mary had purchased. Tarp. You definitely wouldn't buy that after…you'd need it before.

"Because they aren't going to use that tarp after the fact" Caleb said with grim certainty. "She's gonna lead us to Hanna" he reassured himself as much as Mona.

"Yeah, because she's on her way to kill her" he could hear it in Mona's voice, she was holding her emotions in check but right at the end….some got free. Barely leashed emotion coated her voice. Caleb couldn't argue with that. He'd just been thinking it himself. He turned to look at Mona, determined.

"We're gonna find her before that happens" Caleb growled. Mona nodded, turning back to her laptop as Caleb prepared to follow Mary as soon as she left the Hardware store. They would be in time. They had to be. Because if he lost Hanna….he didn't know what the hell he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Without further ado...part three! FF is hella glitchy tonight for whatever reason, you guys have no idea how long it's taken me to update this and NLYG. It's mind blowlingly frustrating. Final part will be uploaded tomorrow!**_

 _ **Prettylitteliarshaleb I figured I'd respond to you hear to let everyone know...this is like a prequel to NLYG so it's going to the same as it was on the show, just re-written to suit my Caleb rather than the TV Caleb we all know and don't really like right now! BUT I am contemplating doing a one shot of Hanna's rescue going differently if there's a demand for it :)**_

Hanna had been sitting with her back to the wall, head on her knees, arms wrapped around them, trying to stay awake. She didn't want to fall asleep…didn't feel comfortable sleeping in this strange place, unable to see any incoming attacks. The more she'd sat here, the more she'd felt like she was back in the dollhouse, as much as she tried to fight it…it was getting to her. The dark. Being locked in. Trapped. She was cold, she was tired and her stomach felt like it was eating itself. She'd do anything for a sip of water, her throat was parched. She didn't know what time it was…what day it was…how long had she even been there? She was losing track of time…losing focus. She felt something hit her foot…something cold and….wet? _Great, now the place is flooding so I can sit in water for God knows how long._

She hurriedly scrambled to her feet, backing away from the water and in to the wall behind her. She tried to peer through the darkness. To see where the water was coming from but she couldn't see a damn thing. She had a feeling someone was there though. "Caleb?... Mona?... Aria?" Silence. "Spencer?... Emily?" More silence. The hope that had briefly built crashed down. It wasn't her friends. If it was they would have answered her, would have comforted her. Not kept quiet and continued to freak her out.

Suddenly a cold blast of water hit her, she couldn't get away from it, no matter which way she moved, how much she curled over the water kept hitting her, arms, legs, stomach, face, she managed to swallow some, enough to wet her throat so she could cry out. "Stop…please stop….please….stop..please" but the water kept coming. She'd been cold before but now she felt like she'd never be warm again. The torrent of water hit her with force, stinging. Eventually it stopped. She couldn't understand what the purpose was. She'd already been cold…did this person want her to freeze to death? Catch hypothermia? Surely there where easier ways. Or maybe the person was trying to clean her up. She touched her face..couldn't feel the blood that had been by the side of her mouth. Maybe she was about to be returned to her friends…maybe…maybe that's what this is about. So she didn't look like she'd been mistreated. She knew it was a long shot. She frantically swiped at her eyes, trying to get rid of the water so she could try and see, it was then that she heard a strange sound, almost like a whine like…like the noise that sounded when the electricity had turned on back at the dollhouse…when they where running towards the fence. But there was nothing electrical in here…unless…unless they'd brought something with them….

She had the impression of darkness shifting in front of her, someone coming towards her, she tried to press herself back in to the wall, heard the electrical sound coming closer, she had no idea what was about to happen but she didn't think it was going to be pleasant.

"No…please….no….no…no please" She started to beg, but was cut off when she felt a sharp pain hit her in the side. It hurt. It hurt a lot. She couldn't even begin to describe the pain and before she'd recovered she felt another shock. Because that's what it was she realised, whoever it was…they where using something on her..something to shock her. She looked down at the thing as it came at her for another shock, fighting through the pain to focus on it..she'd seen something like it before but she couldn't think what it was called. If Spencer where here…she would know. She'd be able to tell her. The shocks kept coming, arms, side, stomach, thighs, back, she couldn't get away, whichever way she moved it was there….pain lancing through her as it connected with her wet skin. She thought she heard….her….she thought…. _If I finish that thought I'm gonna be sick._ She cried out again and again begging the person to stop. Tears falling fast down her fast. "Please…stop…STOP PLEASE. PLEASE. STOP. PLEASE….PLEASE" Hanna cried and screamed but it didn't stop. She wanted Caleb, wanted him so badly to come rushing in to that barn and save her. Take her home. Wrap her in his arms and comfort her. But he wasn't there. He probably had no idea where she was otherwise he'd be here already. She had never wanted Caleb as much as she wanted him then. His comfort. His protection his sense of safety. The pain kept coming. She couldn't move, but she tried, weakly trying to dodge but never being fast enough. She could barely cry out. "Please….please….I didn't kill Charlotte, it wasn't me I swear…it wasn't me…it wasn't….I was at the hotel…it wasn't me…please, you have to believe me….it wasn't me, please stop it wasn't me. I swear…I swear it wasn't me" she repeated over and over, voice getting weaker and weaker and then it stopped. No more pain. She slumped down to the floor, the wall of the barn the only thing keeping her upright. She couldn't move. Could barely even think. She just sat there. She guessed they'd left. But she had no idea. They could be sitting there…watching her suffer.

Everything was fuzzy. She felt like she might pass out and she must have because the next thing she knew she was being prodded awake with that metal, pronged thing. She blearily opened her eyes. She couldn't see the person but she knew they where there. He, she, it spoke. The voice was disguised. Had to be. It questioned her, asking her about Charlotte again and again. "When did you last see her last?" "Where were you when she was killed?" "How did she die?" "What was she wearing when she died?" She answered the questions as best as she could, through the fog in her head. "The hearing" "The Radley" "I don't know…she was pushed or she jumped or…or I don't know" "I don't know. I didn't kill her I swear it wasn't me…I just….I just…..I was trying to get you to leave my friends alone, I just wanted you to leave them alone. I don't know" Hanna cried. There was silence. She wondered if the person was mulling it over…thinking it through. She wondered if they believed her. She sat there in the dark, huddled against the wall. Waiting. Suddenly there was a vicious punch to the wall to the side of her head. The bang echoing around the barn. She jumped. The person growled. "Who killed her?" "I don't know" Another punch, a different part of the wall. She jumped. "Who killed Charlotte?" "I don't know…I swear I don't know" She had no idea where the person was, no idea where they where. No idea where the next punch was coming from. A punch came again, above her head this time. She jumped. She couldn't help it. She had no idea when the next one was coming or where from or if there would be another one. Hanna had no idea how long it continued on for but she knew things had changed when a punch landed with enough force to crack the wall beside her head. "WHO KILLED CHARLOTTE" the voice shouted for the first time, deafeningly loud in the silence of the barn. "I don't know! I swear! I don't know!" Hanna cried. She must have made the person angry because punches start to reign down on the wall. She hunched down and covered her head with her arms but the punches kept hitting the wall. No attempt to hit her.

Suddenly she was grabbed by the shoulders, and shoved face first down on the dusty, dirty ground of the barn. She struggled but it was weak. Her strength had fled her during the shocks, she had no energy. She struggled, and kicked but she couldn't get free the person was too strong. She thought it must be a man…to be that strong. But she couldn't be strong. She started to cry. "Caleb…..Caleb please" she needed him to come and save her. Now…because…because she thought she might be about to die. _They've realised I don't know anything…I….I…I made them made…..why did I do that? Why did I make them mad? So angry…..so….so strong…I can't…can't get free…..I'm…I'm going to die. I'm going to die here…alone in this barn….I'm never going to see Caleb again…..never going to see my mom again….._

She felt her tank top being shoved up her back. "I think you're lying. But that's fine. I can make you talk" the voice said menacingly. Hanna start to shake. She heard that strange noise. The electrical one and she knew what was coming. She found some energy left…she struggled, kicking wildly but she couldn't get free and then….then it was pressed to her back and she screamed and screamed. She couldn't think around the pain. She wished he'd kill her. It would be less painful than this…she wanted it to stop, she wanted it to stop so badly…more than she'd wanted anything else in the world. "Who killed Charlotte?" they asked again, and again, and again. She screamed and screamed, tears falling fast down her face. "I don't know…..I swear I don't know…it wasn't me…I don't know who did it. I swear….I swear I don't know. I DON'T KNOW" She screamed. She kept repeating it over and over and over. Whatever it was….it remained pressed to her back. The pain was blinding. Thankfully it wasn't long before she passed out once again.

* * *

Caleb and Mona where still following Mary Drake. Night had fallen and the pair where shifting uncomfortably in their seats. They'd been driving around for hours following her, and they still had no idea where she was heading. They where hoping she was leading them to Hanna but the longer they followed her the more likely it became that she wasn't.

"She's been driving around for hours" Caleb said, frustrated. Hours spent doing nothing. Hours closer to the deadline to Hanna…..to Hanna….he couldn't think it.

"She's either taking a tour of the county or…she's completely lost" Mona cut in to his thoughts.

"Or she knows that we're following her and she's just jerking us around" Caleb said. He wouldn't put it past her. Waste their time…waste Hanna's time.

"She's turning left" Mona pointed out.

'She's not leading us to Hanna. She's taking us to Alison's house" Caleb realised, the surroundings coming in to sharp relief as he realised where he was.

"Cut the lights" Mona commanded. Caleb obliged, slowing the car down and bringing it to a halt.

"Wait…she's going to Spencer's" Mona observed. Caleb fumbled around for his phone in the dark of the car. He fired off a quick warning text to Spencer, telling her not to open the door. He'd rather have called, but the ringing phone and the sound of a voice answering it would tip off Mary that someone was home. Spencer wouldn't be able to pretend no-one was in. He waited…but Spencer didn't reply. The longer Mary didn't reappear, the more obvious it became that Spencer had answered the door to her…either getting his text and ignoring it…or not getting his text.

"We should go and see if she's okay" Caleb mused out loud.

"No. Whether she ignored the text or didn't get it….she's probably doing her best to pump Mary for information. If anyone can verbally spar with her…it's Spencer. We need to give her a chance." Mona said assertively. Caleb had a mental battle for a few moments before seeing the wisdom in Mona's words. He sat back down. They waited. Eventually Mary re-emerged. Caleb's phone chimed.

"I'm okay. Tell you about it later" Spencer texted. Caleb sighed and as Mary's van started to pull away, he turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life. This time Mary took a less scenic route. Heading straight for The Lost Woods. They waited a little ways down the road for her to park her van and go inside. Then pulled up closer. Mona immediately booting up the necessary programmes they'd need for if she called out or someone called in. Caleb opened his own laptop with another valuable piece of software. A call tracer. They would be ready.

Another hour passed in tense silence, both occupants of the car aware of time ticking down. Moving closer to their deadline. To Hanna's death if they didn't so something...find something. There was no sign of anything happening. They could see a figure moving in front of the window, back and forth. Caleb let out a heavy sigh. Time was wasting. It made him worried...scared...terrified.

"What is she doing?" He had to break the silence.

"It's called pacing" Mona snarked.

"You know, I can actually appreciate your skill set but do you always have to be such a smartass" he snapped.

"Do you always have to be so direct?" Mona responded. Caleb looked away.

"I was giving you a compliment" and he had…at the beginning. But Mona was a smartass…couldn't deny it.

"Calling me names isn't complimentary" Mona said coldly.

"Whatever" Caleb shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to verbally spar with Mona tonight. Didn't have the time or focus for it, actually. He let out another frustrated sigh, massaging his forehead.

"You know..she's in there alone. We could take her" Caleb realised aloud. They probably could as well…Mona may be small but she had been A….he knew she was capable of some psychical stuff.

"And then what? We waterboard her?" Mona sniped. "Look AD said we had twenty four hours. We still have six of those left" Mona reminded him. She'd gotten some of her determination back…some of her hope, since the incident outside the hardware store. Mona suddenly touched her ear piece, pausing before she could carry on her pep talk.

"Wait. Her phone's ringing" Mona turned to her computer, and Caleb immediately started to try to triangulate the call. Fingers flying across the keyboard. He felt hope soar.

"C'mon Mary…keep talking" Mona said in to the tense silence.

"Can you hear the other person?" Caleb asked. Mona immediately shot up a finger in front of his face, shh-ing him.

"Don't shhh me" he sassed at her. He needed to know what was going on….if they where talking about Hanna.

"Signal keeps dropping in and out but it's definitely a man. I think he has an….accent? Maybe Aussie…maybe British." Mona listened some more.

"What is that?" Mona asked, catching sight of his screen.

"I got a lock on the caller's signal" he said triumphantly. He immediately called Spencer to tell her. Someone needed to get to Snookers right away and track this guy down. He and Mona sat in triumphant silence. It wasn't exactly what they'd hoped for but it was a lead. Their first. They settled back in to watch Mary. Caleb had to hope that Spencer would get there in time…..find the guy…..get something. Anything. Because time was running out and he was getting worried. Really worried. He had no idea what was happening to Hanna, but he didn't think it could be anything good. She was counting on them to find her. Save her. Counting on him. He wouldn't let her down a second time.

* * *

Hanna jolted awake as she felt cold air wash over her, chilling her already frozen skin, a lullaby drifting on the air around her. She slowly sat up and stared around…confused and looking for….Spencer. She'd thought…she'd thought she'd been with Spencer…but it was just a dream. _Of course it was. Spencer wouldn't be here. If she was she would have taken me with her. But I put my head in Spencer's lap and she was stroking my hair and it….it felt so real. And I woke up in the exact same position…but it was a dream…or a hallucination. It had to be because…because Spencer wouldn't leave me in here. She wouldn't. Not after I told her…not after I told her that…that….that I was glad I didn't know because I'd have told. She would have known how bad it must be…would have seen. She wouldn't abandon me…leave me behind. Great. I'm cracking up…lack of food…pain….thirst…it's driving me crazy. But Spencer said….she said…._

Hanna turned towards where the cold air was blasting from. "Where there's a way in….there's a way out" she murmured to herself. Spencer was right. There was a way out. Wherever that air was coming from…that was it. She slowly and painfully got to her feet, trying to see in the darkness. She put her arms out and felt around, trying to feel the air. She kept walking forwards, arms out, the air telling her she was going in the right direction. She felt something to her left…that wasn't it. The hand that was still in front of her came up against a grille of some sort…she could feel the air….this is it. She looked back over her shoulder…to make sure she was alone. A useless gesture as she couldn't see anything anyway. She turned back to what was in front of her, trying to feel for an edge she could grip. She was woozy and weak, the wall the only thing keeping her upright. She finally felt screws…or bolts…they where rusty. She gave one an experimental twist, felt it give. It took her a while, she kept glancing over her shoulder as if she'd suddenly, magically be able to see in the dark. She guessed it was a reflex. Her fingers where aching, her knuckles cut and bruised from where her fingers had slipped. But she finally got them lose enough to pull the grate off the wall. She didn't know how she managed it, but she heaved herself up, turned and pulled the grate back in to place. Hoping it would buy her time if the person came back. Hoping they'd waste a few minutes looking for her in the barn. It wouldn't be long but it would be something. She started to crawl as fast as she could. Splinters digging in to her palms and knees. She could feel the air getting closer…getting fresher. Hear the sounds of outside. She finally tumbled free from the vent, landing with a thud on the ground. She climbed to her feet, glancing around. Trees everywhere…forest. She was in the middle of the forest.

"Why is it always a damn forest" she cursed. Not wanting to waste any time she took off sprinting, running towards the tree line, pushing herself on past the pain and the fatigue. She needed to get away….as far away as she could. Lose herself in the woods, try to find a road, there had to be one here somewhere. She didn't know when the person would check on her again…didn't know how much time she had before they started chasing. She tried to keep a lid on her panic, but the thought of going back there….being dragged back there…it made her breath come faster…not a good combination when she was trying to run for her life. She prayed her friends where on their way….that they'd find her. She was out…they just needed to come and get her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Not entirely sure I liked the last part of this, I kinda wanna like Mary and I feel like that comes across a lot :') So this is the final part! I'm thinking I'll write a one shot where Caleb actually does save Hanna but I have two different ideas for it so I might do both if you're interested in reading both! Or I'll just pick one!**_

Emily had sent out a call….the information being relayed from one person to the next. She wanted everyone to meet her at the barn, she didn't say why…just that it was important. Caleb had gone to see what was up while Mona continued to watch Mary. He hadn't wanted to...he'd wanted to stay with Mona...track down Hanna...he wanted to feel like he was doing something but it could be important. While they where waiting for her, Spencer had decided it was sharing time and they where all sitting around 'presenting their findings'. Caleb was getting more and more frustrated and angry and worried as the deadline drew closer. All they'd done was waste time again and again. Before he could hear much of what was being said by the others, his phone had started to ring. He hurriedly took out his phone and glanced at the caller ID. His heart had jumped..he didn't know what, or who he'd been expecting but it was only Mona.

"What's happening?" He answered.

"It's Mary, she's on the move. It's getting close to the deadline Caleb, too close and she's leaving and I don't know where she's going but it could be to Hanna to...to..."

"Mona, calm down. We won't let anything happen to Hanna. Keep following her." he said decisively.

"I can't do this alone Caleb…if she's taking me to Hanna then I'm going to need help. I won't be able to take Mary by myself, let alone her and her partner. You need to get here now"

"I know, I'm on my way. I'll come myself, and I'll bring Toby, we'll need him. I'll get Ezra and the girls to come too or at least some of them…maybe some should stay here incase…I don't even know. In case something happens or Hanna gets away or...or...or something. We just need to cover all our bases. We're coming okay. Just hold tight." He hung up and turned to face the others who'd finally finished their little presentations.

"You guys that was Mona. Mary just left the Lost Woods. She needs back up…now." he said frustrated. They where all just sitting there, making no effort to move. Didn't they understand? Mary was on the move…she would be heading right for Hanna to….to kill her if they didn't make their deadline. And it didn't look like they where going to do it. No-one had any solid evidence. He heard the door open behind him and he turned, hearing the others shift about.

"I lied to you earlier Aria…I did see Ali" Emily said without preamble, stalking in to the kitchen. "And I'm pretty sure she confessed to killing Charlotte" Emily said looking at him apologetically. Caleb couldn't believe what he was hearing. Emily had sat on this information all freaking day? They could have gotten Hanna back hours ago. Could have prevented whatever suffering she was going through but Emily had decided to just…just…..he felt rage surge through him. _How could she do that to her friend?_

"Did you record it?" Ezra said urgently.

"No. It all happened so fast and I wasn't expecting her to say she did it" Emily defended. "I was the hold out earlier. I didn't write down Ali's name because I didn't want to believe that it was her"

"This is all great Emily, but the clock is ticking and it doesn't help us. We still can't prove it." Maybe if she'd told them earlier they could have found some evidence. Solid evidence. There was no time now. They needed to get to Mona and help her with Mary. It was the only shot they had at getting to Hanna...while she was still alive.

"When I was staying with Ali, she told me she was packing up some stuff to give to Goodwill. I didn't know it would be in there….I just had a hunch" Emily pulled something red out of her bag and shoved it down on the table. Caleb stared. A red coat. The coat Ezra and Aria had seen someone blonde…who'd gotten out of Ali's car…wearing the night Charlotte died. Wearing when they walked in to the church. This was it. This was the proof they needed. He couldn't tear his eyes away. This was going to save Hanna. It could have saved Hanna hours ago. If anything had happened to her...

"Before we hand it over to AD, can we please go over this one more time. I love Hanna just as much as you all do…but we're about to hand over one of our own…for another." Caleb dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling, his grip on the table turning his knuckles white. She couldn't be serious. They had half an hour left. Thirty minutes. And counting. And she wanted to discuss whether it was really the right thing to do? Have a mini debate while Hanna's life ticked away? If they should let this AD kill Hanna in exchange for Alison who had apparently killed her own sister? Caleb didn't care. He really didn't give a damn. Hanna was innocent and she would die in half an hour. Half an hour. In half an hour...Hanna would be gone. He'd never see her again. Hold her again. And Emily wanted to waste more time? And she called herself Hanna's friend. Caleb shook his head, returning his gaze to the coat...and Spencer's phone.

"But it's different Em. Hanna is innocent, Ali is not" _thank you Aria, for being the voice of reason._ He saw Emily open her mouth…to argue. To argue against saving Hanna. _This cannot be happening._

He glared at the back of Emily's head. Time was ticking and she wanted to debate whether or not they should save Hanna's freaking life? Caleb was done. So done. He grabbed the jacket and Spencer's phone and slipped out of the kitchen as Spencer started to say something. He rushed to the car, threw open the door, and got in, slamming the door closed behind him. He started the car and hit the gas, sending the car speeding away. He knew he'd be in for a world of trouble when he got back but he didn't care. Someone had to save Hanna, before it was too late. He drove in silence. His thoughts running wild, keeping an eye on the clock. Watching Hanna's life tick, tock away. He didn't give a damn about the speed limit, he hit the accelerator. All he could think about was…what if he didn't get there in time? What if he was too late? What if Emily had delayed things for so long that he would lose Hanna by seconds. He tapped the steering wheel with his fingers, unable to keep still even while driving. _I'm coming Han….I'm coming. Just hold on._

He finally saw The Lost Woods up ahead, he screeched into the parking lot and jumped out the car, grabbing the jacket. He stalked towards the sign….a minute left. His phone rang, he looked at it expecting it to be Toby or one of the others. _Mona?_ He answered the call. Hoping Mary had lead her to Hanna. Just in case.

"Where are you?"

"I lost Mary" Mona's panicked voice came down the line.

"It doesn't matter. I have what I need to get Hanna back" Caleb said with grim satisfaction. He dumped the jacket in front of the sign, reaching in to his inner pocket to grab Spencer's phone. _She really should passcode the thing._ He typed out a text as he turned and walked back towards his car and hit send without even pausing. Once the message had sent, he tucked the phone away and got back in to his car, ready to head back to Spencers. He knew the others would be angry at him…well…maybe except for Aria. She'd been on his side….on Hanna's side. He knew Mona would be on his side for sure. Mona would do whatever it took, just like he would. He didn't give a damn what any of them said to him because he'd done it. He'd saved Hanna. The text had sent in time. Hanna would be coming back to them. They could shout at him, rage at him, cry at him he didn't care. Hanna was coming back to him. That's all that mattered.

Hanna ran through the woods, sticks and rocks stabbing at her feet, cutting them open, branches slicing at her arms. She ignored it all. This was life or death. She'd always thought that if she had to run for her life she'd be one of those people who where totally screwed. But she pushed the pain and the exhaustion away. She had to get away. She had to make it because if she didn't…she'd never see her mom again. She couldn't do that to her mom, not after the dollhouse and everything they'd gone through. She had to make it back. She had to make it back for Caleb. She was fuelled by adrenalin. She didn't want to think about what would happen when it wore off. She kept going, kept pushing herself. She felt like she was being chased but she wasn't sure if she actually was or if it was her imagination thanks to the creepy forest. She kept stopping to check behind her. Just in case. Wasting precious seconds, but feeling slightly comforted. She tripped and fell again. She may be pushing through the exhaustion…but her body wasn't happy about it and this wasn't the first time she'd tripped because she couldn't lift her feet high enough when she was running. She hit the ground on hands and knees, tearing open skin. She could feel blood start to trickle out, felt the cuts stinging. She heaved herself up and started to run again. Then she saw it. Lights…there was a gap in the trees and she could see lights….a car…it was a car. She took off, pushing herself to run even faster with what energy she had left. "HELP!" She raced down an incline, struggling to stay on her feet but managing it. "HELP!" She cried again as the car sped past. "PLEASE HELP ME!" Her voice cracked as she yelled, watching the cars tail lights disappear around a bend. She brought her hands to her head. Panic starting to set in. She'd made it to a road sure, but she had no idea how much of a lead she had on this person, they could be on foot, they could be in a car. On second thoughts maybe she should have avoided the road because right now…she was the only one on it. There was no-one else around. She'd be spotted in seconds. She looked around. Seeing nothing but trees or road. She didn't think she had it in her to keep running. She felt exhaustion start to truly set in and she didn't think she could shake it off again. Tears of frustration and terror filled her eyes. _He…she…it..whatever it is…it's going to find me….I can't run anymore I can't do it. I haven't eaten in however long….haven't slept properly. They're gonna find me…they'll find me and they'll drag me back to that burn and…and….and….shock me again…burn me again….kill me. They'll kill me this time. They will. I'm going to die. I'm going to be dragged back there and they're going to kill me. I'll never see my mom or Caleb or Mona or the others again._ Her head snapped up, she heard the sound of a car speeding towards her, she could see headlights rounding the bend. Hope swelled. She waved her arms in the air, "Help! HELP! PLEASE STOP!" the car kept coming towards her. "Please stop…please" she choked out, throwing her hands out on to the hood of the car as it came to a stop right in front of her. She felt relief flow through her. But it fell away as she peered through the glare of the headlights and saw who was sitting at the wheel. Alison's mom. _What the hell? That's not possible._

Hanna started to back away from the car then stopped. There was nowhere left to run…she couldn't even if there was. The woman opened her door, slowly climbing out. She came towards Hanna, slowly, with an arm out to show she didn't mean any harm. Hanna doubted that very much. "Hello? Are you lost?" Hanna would have snorted if she had the energy.

"I'm…I'm….I need….you…you look like….."

"Let me help you, poor dear" the woman said kindly. Hanna didn't trust her. But she had no options.

"I need…I need a ride back to town…to my friends house" Hanna said hesitantly.

"Oh no..I think you should go to the hospital…you look….battered. Those must be painful?" She gestured to Hanna's shoulder. She shook her head.

"No. I need to go to my friends house. Can you take me?" she paused. "Please?" she added on. The woman looked at her skeptically.

"If you're sure?" Hanna nodded. The woman turned and walked to the trunk of her car, popping it open and rummaging inside. Hanna tensed. Prepared to at least try to run..try to fight. The woman slammed the lid of the trunk down and emerged with a….blanket. A blanket.

"Here..you look like you're freezing" She came towards Hanna slowly, reaching out and wrapping the blanket around her in an almost…comforting gesture. Hanna gripped the blanket, pulling it tighter around her.

"Now. Why don't you get in the car and we'll head back to town, okay?" Hanna nodded.

"Thank you" she walked towards the car, and the woman pulled the door open for her. Holding it as Hanna got in and settled herself before walking around to the drivers side and getting back in. She turned up the heat in the car.

"Let me know if you get too hot" She said conversationally, before putting the car in gear and heading towards Rosewood. At least Hanna assumed she was heading towards Rosewood.


End file.
